User blog:Wachowman/ERB WIKI ROAST (release and rules)
Ok, after several fail attempts at a trailer, I just decided to make this a notice on the ROAST. Rules and participants will be said and a few things that might happen, so here ya go. ERB WIKI ROAST Host After a bit if a discussion Sierra Will be the host of the Roast and she will be the one making the blog. How to submit your Roast To submit your Roast just PM it to me in chat so I can check it with the other Roast to make sure that no jokes are said over again by different users. Whoever submits their Roast to me first Owns the jokes inside it, so if you give a same joke as someone before you, you cannot use that joke. Roast-y And after Almost 20 users Voting for Scraw, Scraw will be Roasted by Wachow, Meat, Four, Negative Four, Coupe, Shoop, Fire, Loygan and Night. And many things from jokes to serious matters, it is sure to be a thrilling event. Special User And after a close battle, Negative Four has won the spot of Special User, after beating Dragon by just a few points. But Thats not Dragons only shot to be there, but ill talk about that later. Size of Roast Ok, you must roast All PARTICIPATING users (you can skip 1-3 users) and roast them with At least 2-4 lines for each of them. Now to Roast Scraw is the hard part, To Roast Scraw you MUST have at least 14-18 lines JUST FOR HIM, not a combination of EVERYTHING, just him, so you should have at least 36-40 lines of Roast (may change if majority participants agree to lowering it) Now, SCRAW, you must have at least Double those lines, you Roast Each participating user with about 6-10 lines each (and you cannot skip any) so you should have about 80- even 100 lines (may be lowered if needed. Notice I have not seen Coupe for a while and I I ow he is very busy, so if he is not able to make Roast, Dragon may take over for him So Dragon, I would actually make Roast if I were you, cause you have a good chance of participating. And other participants,I would make Roast for both Dragon and Coupe cause you will use One of them. Order of Roast Here's the order ofThe Roasters. Shoop Meat Four Wachow Loygan Night Coupe/Dragon Fire And finally, Scraw. (may be changed if.....idk, just may be changed but most likely not) Release Date In a week from today (to lazy to look up date) on The next Wednesday, I will need ALL OF YOUR ROAST, if you fail to give in a Roast, I will make the decision to either Not put you in the Roast or Delay the Roast. End Hopefully all of you agree with these rules and can agree with them, until the Roast, I bid you all farewell. Sponsors Put in the comments a series of yours and it may be sponsored on the Roast, do yeah...do that. Category:Blog posts